


Влечение

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это — предел твоего дурного поведения? — спрашивает он с вызовом.<br/>— Потерпи и увидишь, папочка. Твой мальчик не всегда был джентльменом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влечение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sexual Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053468) by [mitslits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits). 



На работе они не разговаривают, не считая необходимого обмена приветствиями — в конце концов, они оба джентльмены. Но, как правило, ничего большего, и остальным агентам остается только гадать о причинах охлаждения чувств между Артуром и Галахадом. Некоторых это беспокоит, особенно леди Ланселот, она ведь лучший друг Галахада.

Впрочем, тот никогда не говорит об Артуре иначе, как с глубочайшим уважением, за которым не заметно никакой неприязни. В самом деле, Галахад часто высказывается об Артуре в хвалебном духе и, когда они рядом, все еще можно почувствовать нечто особое между ними.

* * *

—Думаешь, они когда-нибудь смогут понять в чем дело? — усмехается Эггзи, до синяков вжимая пальцы в бедра Гарри.

Тот фыркает, упираясь обеими руками в грудь Эггзи, и подается вперед, улыбаясь в ответ, когда тот ненадолго закрывает глаза

— Я прекрасно понимаю, почему еще никто не пришел к верным выводам, — бормочет он, склоняясь ближе, чтобы прижаться лицом к шее Эггзи. 

Тот довольно мычит, запуская руки в волосы Гарри, чуть двигает бедрами, без слов намекая Гарри, чтобы тот продолжил. 

Наказывая его за нетерпение, Гарри прикусывает зубами его шею, но потом все же приходит в движение, снова приподнимается (с усилием — прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как они делали это в последний раз; проклятая миссия в Хорватии) и опускается.

— Тебе по-прежнему не хватает терпения, — сдержанно замечает он, легко прикасаясь пальцами к внутренней стороне бедра Эггзи. 

Тот поджимает пальцы на ногах, едва справляясь с желанием начать ерзать — Гарри все равно получит свое удовольствие, независимо от того, согласен ли Эггзи ему подыгрывать. 

— Я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Моего папочки не было рядом два месяца, я должен капризничать, верно?

В глазах Гарри что-то вспыхивает. Он ускоряется, и Эггзи стонет, когда Гарри стискивает его член. 

После, когда Эггзи удается отдышаться и вернуть себе хотя бы часть хладнокровия (сохранить которое стоит немалых усилий — Гарри продолжает двигаться вверх-вниз все так же быстро), допрос продолжается:

— Пока меня не было, ты бездельничал. Я прав? — Гарри укоризненно качает головой, а когда замирает, Эггзи видит на его лице бесстыдную улыбку.

— Я мог бы, конечно, но...

— Вот именно.

Эггзи поднимает руки выше, до талии Гарри, осторожно опрокидывает его на постель, и тот опускается на спину. Гарри смотрит на Эггзи с некоторым удивлением во взгляде — и тот не позволяет этому удивлению исчезнуть, снова пристраивая член у Гарри между ног и без предупреждения подаваясь ближе. 

Гарри стискивает его лодыжками, обхватывает руками, проводит ими по спине, оставляя мгновенно краснеющие следы ногтей на гладкой коже

— Это — предел твоего дурного поведения? — спрашивает он с вызовом.

— Потерпи и увидишь, папочка. Твой мальчик не всегда был джентльменом.

Гарри открывает рот, намереваясь спросить, что именно Эггзи имеет в виду — и тот прижимает руку к его губам.

— Оближи, — приказывает Эггзи.

Гарри слушается. Он проводит языком по каждому пальцу, начиная с мизинца, а указательный со стоном вбирает в рот полностью. У Эггзи темнеет перед глазами, и он чувствует, как со следующим движением теряет контроль. 

Довольно усмехаясь, Гарри с влажным звуком выпускает палец Эггзи изо рта. 

— И что теперь ты будешь делать? — спрашивает он.

— Попытаюсь тебя заткнуть, — бормочет Эггзи. 

Он снова подается вперед, опускает руку и обхватывает член Гарри пальцами, в точности, как тот сам это делает. 

План срабатывает. Гарри не говорит больше ни слова, только стонет, с силой впечатывая ноги в бедра Эггзи.

На следующее утро там будут синяки. 

— Тебе это нравится, так? — шепчет Эггзи прямо Гарри в ухо с почти молитвенным благоговением. — Папочка. 

Глаза Гарри широко распахиваются, и он выгибается, кончая Эггзи в руку.

* * *

На следующий день агенты с прежним недоумением наблюдают за тем, как Харт и Анвин сдержанно приветствуют друг друга:

— Галахад.

— Артур.


End file.
